Super Smash Bros: Ultimacy
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: In the Smash Bros universe an evil plot has taken plant to destroy the natural order in their world, however Mario, Kirby, Link, and much more are going to see to that it is stopped.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The World

"Ages ago in a giant ball of light, all the ideas, thoughts, and imagination led to the creation of the characters we know so well…I am one of those creators. My job was to watch over each and everyone of them as carefully as I can making sure the balance is not disturbed. But one day I had failed due to certain events which began this very day in my story."

*CRASH!* the giant window pane shattered into millions of pieces as Mario was flung through it. He looked up just in time to see his archenemies Bowser jumped through it to making more pieces fly. You see Mario had been fighting Bowser when he caught him trying to steal Princess Peach away again. They just broke through the Mushroom Kingdom's Church. Bowser looked up and snorted, not even caring about the glass shards that sunk into him. "Mario! You think you can win?" Bowser grinned as Mario started to sprint at him "Well go on…" He opened his mouth as Mario jumped. "TRY ME!" Then a giant wave of fire shot out at him. Mario had been planning to jump over him but he then slide past Bowser's legs. Once he stood up Bowser turned and shot a ball of fire at him. Mario reached over into a pew and blocked the fire ball with a bible. Once it hit the book went up in ashes and blinded Bowser. Mario then sprinted under Bowser's chin and delivered a KO uppercut. Bowser swayed a little just before hitting the floor. Mario fixed his hat and quickly turned to see Princess Peach standing in the doorway of the Church. "Oh Mario its terrible! The church…what about next month?" Mario came to her and held her hand. Mario had proposed to Peach in which she returned a yes to him, this is precisely why Bowser attacked without any plan, just capture peach. You see Bowser had wanted Peach to marry him so he would have more power in areas he did not, and of course he had always wanted a female queen by his side. Mario carefully patted Peach on the back reassuring her, he always had loved Peach, and so had Bowser. Most Princes and Kings had always wanted to marry her for the perks along with it but after one night like so many years ago which Peach would take one King of Prince out to dinner in her royal castle as kingdom law to get to know each other so they can make a decision. Bowser was one of these such kings. But she had said yes to Mario for he had loved her his whole life, she said yes because he wasn't a king; or a prince; she had said yes because Mario was the one man who had took the longest time to decide. She looked to him and smiled "I think repairs can be made, it may not take a month but it'll surely take less." Mario smiled knowing it would be true then he looked through the empty hole where the giant window mural that had been Peach on it was, and there sunlight shown on them. Then a rustling noise came to their ears and they both turned to see Bowser still flat on his stomach trying to get up. He opened his eyes to see Peach and Mario looking at him in a type of shame-on-you way. "What…no…not again." He got up and wobbled a bit, still badly injured from Mario's attack and from falling on the glass shards. He held his hand to Peach and smiled. "Please…Marry me." Peach gave an angry look "Oh, so this time I have a choice huh?" Bowser's smile faded as Toadsworth entered. He proclaimed "Oh good Heavens! The Church has been ransacked! We cannot have this before your wedding Princess!" Princess Peach nodded "You are absolutely right Toadsworth, so I think the best way to keep him from capturing me…is to capture him." Bowser's eyes widened then he smiles laughing "Oh ha very funny." Peach tapped her foot. "Normally I would allow you to pick your cell, the Prison tower or the Dungeon but I have been to your castle ad it's too familiar to a dungeon, he would have found his way out very fast. So I pick prison tower." Then many Toads entered, picked up Bowser and began to bring him to the prison tower. Toadsworth looked at Mario and Peach and finally saw them while holding hands "OH MY DEAR HEAVENS! You two were made for each other!" Peach and Mario smiled as Toadsworth got his camera "Smile!" *FLASH!*

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Penguin King

In another land many miles away was the land known as dreamland in it was a Kingdom not like the Mushroom kingdom but it was certainty a fun one. This one was run by the penguin King Dedede. He was not exactly an orderly king, a violent mean king, or a very smart king, but he was most certainly not evil. Many years ago you could consider him that, he had been ordering monsters from Nightmare, luckily a pink ball of fun called Kirby (which at the time he had extremely hated) had broke him free of his bounding contract with Nightmare. He was now much nicer, and he had become friends with Kirby. The two found they had a lot in common such as: eating, having eating contests, and stealing food from the kingdom's pantry occasionally. Today the content king was snoring away on his throne when a shadow appeared and there was captain of the guard Meta knight. Meta Knight used to be a star warrior and looked a lot like Kirby without his mask but he was captured by Nightmare which gave him his cape which could not be removed because it is really a pair of wings. "My king…a message." Dedede snored a little kicking his little feet. "MY KING!" King Dedede woke up in such a shock he rolled off the throne and looked up at Meta Knight. "Oh…sorry." He got up and took the envelope. He took his safety knife which he really didn't use because of his hammer to open it. Once opened two sheets fell out, one white with a mushroom on it, and the other pink with hearts on it. Dedede picked the white one up "Dear Dedede," he read out loud ",you and your kingdom has been invited to the yearly kingdom coronation, as always there will be food, games, fun, dancing, and all sorts of activities." Dedede smiled and licked his lips, he knew one of the activities that happened each year…the eating contest. "KIRBY!" he yelled and Kirby flew in on his star. Kirby was one of the star warriors like Meta Knight except younger and less educated. Though most think he's dumb that's not the case. No one had taught him how to speak, he understood speech just fine but he couldn't speak. Instead he had always made strange noises which even I will not attempt to spell. Kirby looked at the mouth watering king as he said "Kingdom coronation…" Kirby smiled as they both hugged and could both see food. While they were daydreaming Meta Knight picked up the pink sheet. "Um…Dedede?" Dedede stopped and accidentally dropped Kirby. "Yes?" Meta Knight handed him the sheet. "Read it." Dedede cleared his throat before reading "Hello, this note is an invitation to Princess Peach's wedding with Mario. I will repeat Princess Peach has finally found a bride." King Dedede and Kirby held hands as they both spun in a circle happy for their good fortune. Meta Knight however clapped a little saying "Bravo." As if Mario was present to hear. King Dedede checked the sheet before talking over his intercom "Everyone! The annual coronation begins tonight! Pack your bags we are going to the Coronation!"

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam em up

ZOOM!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Invitation to Zelda

Link pulled back on his bow and arrow aiming for a target. He let the arrow fly and hit his mark. He would have launched another if not for Zelda who had come in with both invitations. "Link." She said with a smile. Link returned the smile putting down his bow and arrow. She handed him the invitations ad as he read a smile grew on his face "Lucky Mario." He chuckled as he stored his bow and arrow in his knapsack on his side. "When does it start?" she replied "Tonight." He shook his head was they walked to her throne room. "Are you sure? Sheik is still around here, there may be a chance I could catch her once and for all tonight. Think, she might steal the kingdom's jewels." Zelda raised her hand. "I will lock the riches in a vault where I only know location." Link sighed "Fine, but after the coronation I will catch that woman." Zelda nodded "Yes, yes but if you will you must do it before Mario's wedding." Link nodded "Of course!" As Zelda left Link looked out to the grounds of Hyrule, h could almost feel something, but he ignored it as he walked on.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


End file.
